The remote connection of computers and other devices such as stereos, alarm systems, digital video recorders and the like via local-area networks (LANs) and/or wide-area networks such as the internet (WANs) for the transfer of data is well known in the art. Further, it is well known that data is transferred among the devices in the LAN or WAN via telephone wires, cable lines, and, more recently, power lines.
The prior art teaches the possibility of creating a LAN using power lines within, for example, a house. There the connectivity is supplied to the house via traditional telephone or cable wires and into a modem. An external power-line module (XPLM) is connected to the modem with Category 5 cable at one end and then plugged into a standard power outlet at the other end. The XPLM transforms the data signal to a frequency that can be transferred via the power lines within the house. Devices can be connected to the LAN simply by using a XPLM to transform the data to a frequency that can be understood by the device.
It is also known in the prior art to embed a PLM within the power supply of a device so that a device within the network can simply be connected via a power cord. The embedded PLM converts the data traveling into the device via the power cord to a frequency that can be understood by the device.
It is also known in the prior art to transfer data within a WAN via power lines. This technology is known as broadband over power line (BPL). BPL technology requires that, once the signal is transferred from the WAN into the LAN, there is a PLM within the LAN to strip the data signal away from the power signal so that it may be understood by devices within the LAN.
The ability to connect computers and other devices within networks has brought about certain security issues for those connected therein. Computer programs called viruses and spyware are commonplace in connected to networks. These programs travel through the networks and into the motherboards of connected devices. Once inside the programs disrupt and in some cases destroy the functionality of the devices.
Software programs that can be loaded onto the motherboards of devices to shield the devices from the effects of viruses and spyware are well known in the art. These shielding software programs can consume large amount of available memory within the devices and reduce the overall functionality of the devices. Further, the shielding software programs only operate when the power to the devices is turned on. But because devices typically remain connected to the networks at all times there are large periods of time during which shielding software programs are not functioning.
The present invention allows a device to be connected to a network via one power cord while operating to shield the device even when the power to the device is not actuated. In accordance with its broader aspects the invention employs a single-board computer or server having a Linux® or Berkeley Standard Distribution™ operating system embedded within the power supply of a device so that the server continues to be powered, even when the power to the device is not actuated, as long as the power cord is connecting the power supply to a power outlet. The server is configurable to employ numerous software programs, including shielding programs, so that the device can be shielded even when the power to the device is not actuated.
The invention further employs a PLM embedded within the power supply of the device for stripping incoming data from the power signal so that it may be understood by the embedded server as well as for converting outgoing data signals to a frequency that can travel via power lines. Thus the server is enabled to send data transmissions to the motherboard of the device and shield the device from unwanted programs.
If a device employing the present invention operates within a LAN that is connected to a WAN via BPL, other devices employing the invention may be connected to the LAN simply by connecting them to a power outlet. The embedded server and PLM connect the device to the LAN through only the power cord.
Where the LAN is connected to a WAN, or to the internet via other traditional means it is necessary to have one XPLM within the LAN to allow devices employing the invention to be connected thereto. Devices employing the invention within the LAN would still have the benefit of added security.